The present invention relates to input devices, and more specifically, to input devices having radio transceivers.
Many settings exist wherein computer system users require the simultaneous use of multiple computer systems. For example, in a call center offering technical support services, a support specialist may be stationed at a desk with a first computer system for use in creating and managing customer call records and a second computer system for use in performing research over the Internet to diagnose and solve the callers' presented technical problems. The support specialist's supervisor may be stationed at a similarly equipped desk, but may also use the computer systems at the support specialist's desk from time to time to assist the support specialist in handling a call. Typically, a separate set of input devices is connected to each computer system. Thus, in the call center example, there may be two sets of input devices on the support specialist's desktop and on the support supervisor's desktop. The term “input device” is used herein to refer to a device that can be utilized to insert data into a computer system. Examples of an input device include a mouse, a keyboard, a track ball, a scanner, and a microphone.